In order to get a better understanding of this invention so that it can be put into practice easily, a detailed description will be given in the following paragraphs about the best way to carry out the invention; making reference in the description to the attached drawings, the whole with character of purely demonstrative example but not restrictive to the invention. Its components can be selected among several equivalents without leaving aside the principles of the invention established in this documentation.
Patent GB2287734 includes seals which have non-metallic springs. One or more springs are contained in an elastomeric body used as a seal between telescopic components such as a water well and cover. The springs are ordered annularly in the body which is made of a non-metallic material (for example engineering plastics, composed of graphite or glass-fiber, KEVLAR® or PEEK®), able to be strongly connected to the body and softer than the seal surfaces to avoid risk of scratching or damaging from springs. Electrolytic corrosion risk is also avoided.
Patent Application Publication No. US2003000710 includes a resin impregnated plug of the continuous fiber with non-metallic elements. A system of non-metallic elements is provided which can seal or close efficiently an annular space under high temperatures. The system can also resist high differential pressures without sacrificing operation or suffering a mechanical degradation and it is considerably faster than drilling upwards as in a conventional system. In another aspect, the material composed covers a mixture of reinforced epoxy resin with layers of glass-fiber superimposed about 30 to nearly 70 degrees. A device such as a bridge plug or a packer is also provided. The device comprises a first and a second helping ring that has one or more sharpened wedges, first and second ring of the extension, and a sealing member disposed between the rings of the extension and the helping rings.
Patent Application Publication No. US2003226668 includes a system that anchors or seals for a drilling device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,962 is studied, and consists of a packer. An inflatable packer which includes several annular layers of material, which consists of a series of oriented fibers encapsulated in an elastomeric resin, the inner and outer circumferential, the surfaces of the packer, each of which has a protective layer of material effective to protect the elastomeric resin, each protecting layer 9, 11, are placed in the packer in a folded manner, in such a way that the unfolding of the layers enables the inflation of the packer.
Having studied the preceding quoted documentation, it is concluded that the same is not a hindrance for this application.